


Jogging

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Jogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't much more to explain than that. It's a Jogging AU. It has mostly been Beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jogging

Rhys collapsed onto the grass in what he could only describe as a pile of hurt. His most recent attempt at running going the way all of the others had for the past week, in a shuffling jog of shame and the eventual decent to his less than ideal couch. He had decided to start after his best friend/roommate/sort of coworker ended up showing off his surprisingly intense six pack,having admitted to exercising on a regular basis at work. 

Looking at his own stomach and the beginnings of a tiny paunch, a flicker of resolve to get in at least some sort of shape sparked in him. It wasn't like he was overweight or anything or trying to get as buff as Vaughn, but the reminder of his own poor fitness and the idea of a beer gut before he wanted one was daunting. 

All of that had led him to buy a new set of jogging gear and coercing Vaughn into joining him for a morning jog. Vaughn had lasted the first two days, setting the tone for them as they ran and keeping Rhys engaged enough to keep going. On the third day he had passed, needing the extra time to work on a project for an upcoming meeting. By day six, he had given up on getting his running partner back, and he was struggling to keep moving. Today seemed worse than day one: he had started what was apparently too late, and now he felt like he was about to puke. The sun was climbing higher and he could feel the temperature going with it. 

Rolling onto one side, he tried not to wheeze as he sucked in a desperate breath, working to calm himself down. There was a brief rumble of laughter and a shadow fell over him as he struggling. Squinting up at the source he found what appeared to be another jogger standing over him, watching his plight. 

“Don't mind me, Cupcake.” He laughed clearly enjoying the show while he stopped for a drink of water. “I just don't think I have ever seen someone die from something as simple as running. I-it's actually a little sad. You new pumpkin? Or do you just suck?”

“Both” He groaned, covering his eyes and trying to pretend that this interaction was not happening. There was not a really good looking guy laughing at his pain. 

“Alright princess, lets go. You might hate it now but you will thank me for it later when your muscles aren't locking up and you aren't crying from the pain.” He said, grabbing one of Rhys' hands and hauling his dead weight up easily. “Come one, lets go.”

Rhys allowed him self to be moved and followed along in a shaky walk as the guy tugged at his wrist, encouraging him to keep moving. 

“Why are you doing this.” He whined trying to force his body to move normally, while still fighting to breath properly. 

“I just told you. If you stop dead like that it will only feel good until you try to get up. Keep moving, even at a slower pace and you can work through the pain.” He stated, refusing to let go of Rhys' wrist pulling his dead weight along until his breathing became more even and his movements more sure. When he was apparently satisfied that he wouldn't collapse under his own weight, he let go, keeping the same slow pace. 

With someone beside him to help set his own speed, Rhys recovered rather quickly. He was still sure that when he got home he was going to pass out, but at least he would feel mildly accomplished for it. They jogged in silence for a time, Rhys with a tight concentration, and his partner with a practiced ease. As they reached the park near his shared apartment, he began to slow down in preperation for his cool down stretches. His partner frowned at him, but still matched his speed. 

“Come on cupcake, you aren't gunna pass out on me are you?” He asked. 

“N-no this is the end of my run. I live in this building” Replied Rhys, his breathing still uneven, but far calmer then it had been when he started running. “Thanks for your help. If you hadn't passed by i would probably still be passed out in that park”

“Don't mention it. You are still gunna hurt like hell in the morning for pushing so hard and then keeling over.”

They came to a stop out front of his building, and Rhys offered his hand. “I'm Rhys, but if you don't mind, could i get your name? Would be nice to know who to credit for helping me out.” He said sheepishly.

He accepted the offered hand and shook with an almost crushing grip. 

“It's Jack.” He answered, smiling in a way that made his knees feel a little weak. 

With a last nod of thanks, Rhys started his cool down exercises, trying not to get excited by their brief interaction. Slap across his ass startled him forward with a yelp, pinwheeling to not fall over. 

Jack picked up his jogging once again, laughing damn near manically as he moved away.  
“I'll be out here tomorrow at the same time if you need a partner! Try not to die!”

**Author's Note:**

> If people want more of this I guess I will bang out more.
> 
> marsh-mellow-toast.tumblr.com


End file.
